Sugar Coated
by Krimmro
Summary: Sora will do ANYTHING for candy. Especially Vanitas' sugar covered watermelons. PWP, yaoi, rated M for a very good reason.


Warning: This fanfiction contains content that some viewers may find offensive or disturbing. Viewer discretion is advised. So come on guys, lets act mature even if there is yaoi in it ;) and Vanso

Disclaimer: Any character or product mentioned in this story does not belong to me.  
>Also the warning sentence does not belong to me either.<p>

_Sugar Coated_

Sora stared at the sugar content in pale, strong hands. He licked his lips, entranced by the sugar candy in Van's hand. He watched Vanitas take a single, pink and green candy from the plastic bag, full of the brunette's yearning treasure. The candy moved through the air and into the raven's awaiting mouth.

Sora gulped, wanting to taste the sugary, sweetness of the prize he longed for. He also had long forgotten about the movie that was playing on Van's big screen TV.

He bit his bottom, drooling at the sight of his friend's chewing mouth, watching the jaw work the sweet substance.

Up, down. Up, down. Up, down.

The meeting of teeth and the smacking of the sticky candy drove Sora crazy. The brunette sighed from the opposite side of the beige, leather couch.

Vanitas was taken away from his TV watching to look at Sora. He swallowed the sugar coated watermelon then licked his lips, seeing if he left anything behind. "You okay?" the yellow eyed boy asked. Sora nodded, still gazing at the candy filled bag that lay in Van's motionless hand.

Vanitas noticed Sora's eyes were looking not at him, but elsewhere on his body. _"Is he looking at my crotch?" _

Realization hit him like the sting of a cut. Sora was staring at the small bag of candy in his hand. Vanitas smirked, an idea appearing in his mind of pure genius.

"You want one?" Sora looked up at Vanitas this time, eyes begging for a taste. The timid brunette eyed the sweets hungrily. Finally Sora nodded, blue iris' never leaving the pink bag of candy.

Vanitas smirked towards Sora, but the candy crazed boy continued to stare, practically drooling. The candy protector reached into the small pink bag, taking a single piece of the sugar filled candy between his thumb and index finger. He pulled it out of its containments and held it in the air.

Sora's hand shot out to grab the water-melon, hopes high, but Vanitas pulled his candy holding hand to his chest, smirking.

"Awe, com'mon Vani!" Sora whined, not understanding why his best friend had to tease him like that. A pout followed Sora's words and he crossed his thin, tanned arms across his chest.

Vanitas quirked a brow at his friend, finding Sora's reaction to be quite cute. To further disappoint the candy lover. Vanitas slipped the candy in his fingers, into his mouth.

Distraught, Sora's mouth fell open, once again being without a watermelon flavoured candy. "You are unbelievable." The brunette scolded Vanitas, who shrugged while smacking the candy in his mouth wide for Sora to see. Vanitas swallowed the sugar treat and sighed contently.

"Still want one?" he asked his companion who rolled his eyes and mumbled a "yes."

The black haired boy brought his legs off the carpet floor and crossed them on the couch, "I'll give you one," he said making Sora's eyes brighten as Vani stuck his fingers into the bag once again; though didn't bring out a sugar coated watermelon, but his fingers lathered in nothing but pure sugar, "but you have to lick my fingers clean."

Sora gaped at Vani then looked at his friends fingers. The brunette really did want a candy, and badly too. Vanitas wiggled his fingers, dropping a few sugar crystals onto the couch, tempting the brunette further.

Beaten by cravings, Sora went from being cross-legged, to his hands and knees on the leather couch. He crawled forward, his face stopping a few inches from sugar covered digits. The brunette closed his eyes, poking his pink tongue out and ghosted it over the finger. Liking the taste, Sora then licked from the knuckle, all the way up to Van's fingertip. He knew Vanitas was teasing him so Sora thought he would do the same. Greedily, he grasped onto Vanitas' hand with both of his own hands, holding onto the raven's wrist. The brunette seductively put his mouth around the fingers and lathered his tongue around them. His blue eyes closed, to add effect to the scenario.

Vanitas, on the other hand, watched the brunette with high interest. His heart beat faster against his rib cage, when Sora started sucking his fingers. The raven haired boy's pants felt a little tighter too. He gulped, unable to control his greedy hormones.

Sora looked too cute and innocent for his own good at the moment, and the yellow eyed boy was entranced by his friends show.

Just when Vanitas thought this was enough and that this was all Sora knew about being intimate moments, the crafty brunette sucked on the fingers and bobbed his head up and down.

Okay… Van swore his pants ripped. His eyes watched as Sora's eyelids opened to meet his, revealing fascinated blue orbs. Sora took his mouth away from his friend's fingers and he licked his lips of any remaining sugar crystals.

The virgin brunette looked down and couldn't help but notice the large bulge that had grown from his friend's crotch. He gulped, knowing the cause of Van's arousal was his fault; so with breath of air, Sora pulled the zipper down on Vanitas' jeans and took hold of the waistband of Van's boxers, pulling down the underwear and jeans passed where the existing bulge was.

To Vanitas' surprise, Sora looked like he knew what he was doing to the raven sat back and watched him.

Sora, on the other hand, didn't know what he was doing.

The brunette lowered his head and layed on his stomach, staring Van's dick intently. He cool feel how hot the muscle was, he could tell it was twitching with excitement and leaking pre-cum. Some people would think what Sora was about to do, is disgusting and some would call him a "faggot" but Vanitas was so gorgeous, badass and outrageously attractive. So with desire, Sora engulfed the raven's throbbing member into his mouth and licked around the head.

Vanitas bit his bottom lip, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. Oh fuck this felt good… but Vani knew that Sora was only doing this for candy and he felt a stab in his heart. Vanitas just reminded himself that the brunette was doing this for something he wanted, but damn it felt good!

Sora was only doing what he thought Vanitas would like. Like he did with his friend's fingers, he started bobbing his head up and down slowly. That got him a tug of hair from the raven, whose hips jerked up on their own, drowning in pleasure.

But Vanitas didn't wanna cum in Sora's mouth. He had other plans for Sora, not yet wanting to give him the sugary sweet just yet. After a few minutes of Sora sucking him off, and covered his hardened length in Saliva, Vanitas lifted Sora's head up by the blue eyed boys chin. As commanded Sora looked up into his best friend's amber eyes.

As if reading each other's minds, Sora and Vanitas' lips crashed together, in a searing kiss of want and absolute lust.

Sucking on Vanitas' fingers and dick made the brunette realize how attractive his raven haired friend is. And for Vanitas, seeing his long time crush suck on his fingers thrilled him even more. Also because the older boy longed for Sora and he was labeled a "bad boy" for his love of fooling around with any gender; he pressed his lips harder to Sora's.

The brunette made a small noise and enfolded his thin arms over Vanitas' shoulders and came around his T-shirt covered back.

The raven set one of his mischievous hands on the sugar loving brunette's chest and pushed him down onto his back, gently. Sora allowed Vanitas dominance over him because he had more experience than the timid and virgin brunette did, but Sora was sure he wanted his friend there and now.

That one kiss they shared, multiplied; each one getting shorter and sloppier by the second.

Vanitas, while hovering over Sora, slowly pressed his knee to the brunette's virgin crotch; pressing harder until the strain made Sora gasp in arousment. The dominant boy took advantage of Sora`s open mouth by slipping his feisty tongue into the unviolated mouth.

Blue, lust glazed eyes shot open in alarm. Sora hadn't a clue what he was doing, hence Vanitas being on top because the raven had done this way more times in the past with old relationships.

Getting use to Van's, Sora started rubbing his tongue against the one intruding his mouth.

Vanitas smiled when Sora kissed back, adding more stiffness to his hidden dick. Sly hands lifted up Sora's t-shirt so his toned torso was exposed for yellow eyes to view and Vanitas couldn't be happier.

He detached his lips and tongue from Sora who was blushing wildly from making out with the raven haired boy.

Sora licked the drool from the side of his mouth, which had been collecting there. He watched Vanitas trail simple kisses across his chest; they felt nice until the seme placed his lips around one of his nipples and sucked.

"Ahh!" Sora gasped, not expecting the sudden shock wave of pleasure that shot up his back. To the brunette, what he was feeling inside was like someone turned up the heat on his own personal temperature meter. His lust for Vani was outrageous and Sora wanted him, "Vani…" the brunette started, getting the dominants attention.

"Yeah?" Vanitas replied, lifting his head so he could look into his friend's blue eyes.

"I…" sora took a deep breath before boldly saying, "I want you." In a seductive tone as the words rolled off his curious tongue.

Vanitas raised an eyebrow, but leaned down and took Sora's lips into a sweet but simple kiss. The raven had the same feeling at the moment for Sora, as he wedged himself between skinny legs.

He lifted himself up, pulling his jeans down on the way. Sitting on his knees, Vanitas grabbed the bottom of his shirt and removed the material from his body.

Sora raised his hand to Van's chest, admiring every bump, curve and muscle on his tanned body, feeling his salivary gland leak with saliva for him to drool. "I think I love you." He stated, glancing up to amber eyes.

Vanitas was not expecting Sora to confess, but believe it or not, the older boy had always wanted his closest friend this way. He loved him too and just never thought Sora would love him back; until now.

Sora bit his bottom lip, watching the raven's pants magically disappear off his love and onto the floor, anticipation growing more and more from every removal of clothing.

"Are you just saying that for candy Sora~?" Vanitas asked in a sing-song voice, as he pulled the brunette's pants off by his pant legs.

The accused shook his head, "No!"

Vani tilted his head to the side, grinning tediously with a single lifted black eyebrow.

"Uh… it was at first… but Vani! I really do love you!" Sora blurted, blushing as the seme rubbed him through his plaid boxers.

"You know Sora," Vani smirked, taking hold of his prey's waistband, "I too, think I love you." His clever hands pulled the blue eyed boys undergarments down, exposing his erection.

Sora smiled when Vanitas too confessed to him. The brunette swore he had never been THIS happy in his life before.

The yellow eyed boy reached over beside the couch, to the ground. He lifted up a bottle making Sora cock his head to the side, curious looking.

Vanitas set the blue bottle on Sora's stomach, pulling down his boxers more. He noticed the brunette's look, earning a smirk on his handsome face, "It's going to be a rough ride." he grabbed the bottle and poured the lube on his hard length. The raven shivered feeling the coolness of the liquid smother him. He dropped the used bottle on the carpeted floor, watching Sora watch him rub the lubricant up and down his member a few times.

The blue eyed brunette snapped out of his lust watching gaze when he felt his own length pulse with want. He got even more excited; the burning inside him grew for every moment Sora's crystal blue eyes watched Vanitas work himself.

Vanitas leaned over the brunette under him, his arms at each side of the virgin's head. To distract Sora from the pain he would feel, he kissed the spikey brunette's tender lips. Their tongues collided and Vanitas took this opportunity to take Sora now. He pushed his hips forward sliding inside the small figures tight, firm ass.

Sora's eyes shot open when he felt pain, his back arched off the couch and he froze, gasping.

Vanitas shuddered as Sora tightened around him even more. He felt the body under him tremble from this new experience. The raven caressed Sora's cheek, and kissed his nose, "Shh Sor… relax."

"It…aha… Hurts!" Sora complained, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

Vanitas thought he would let the blue eyed angel adjust to him; size and all. His hand took Sora's own length into his hand and gave it a playfull squeeze.

That action seemed to have made Sora relax but just a bit, and make him moan.

When Sora relaxed, Vanitas eased himself all the way inside, watching the candy lovers heaving chest.

The raven did not know his brunette friend could be so vocal. With every breath Sora made whimpers, whines and squeaks would escape him.

Speaking of Sora's mouth, he was chewing on his pinky finger, eyes shut and face red from strain and knowing the fact Vanitas was inside him.

Vanitas pumped the brunette as he started to get use to the raven. Sora wiggled his hips the slightest, giving into the pleasure. Sora wanted to lift his hips, having the desire for Vanitas to jerk him faster, but he still hurt a bit and knew he would tomorrow too.

Fed up of waiting, Van began moving himself forward and back easily from Sora's tight heat.

"Hnn! Agh! V-Vani!" Sora cried out feeling the pain evanesce and he got aroused even more. He gripped Van's arm, biting on his own hand harder.

Vanitas saw his crush's hand turn white from pressure so he grabbed the ukes arms and pinned them over his head on the couch.

Sora writhed under the amber eyed hunk, his head lying back so his throat was exposed. Warm lips sucked on Sora's neck, marking Sora as his.

Strings of wanton moans erupted from the brunette and Sora felt like he was about to lose control of everything. He felt so good, until Van's thrusts intensified, making Van's lover cry out in bliss; that and there was something inside Sora that made him tremble each time Van's dick brushed against it.

"Oh Vani! Vani!" Sora couldn't stop squirming and calling out ecstatic words. That's when Vani released his crush's hands and took hold of his skinny wiast.

The smack of sweaty skin meeting rang through the house. The brunette felt his heart thump hard against his rising and falling chest and his member leak with warning from something better.

"Shit!" Vanitas gripped the brown haired boy's hips harder, his passion almost ready to explode.

Sora on the other hand, could not hold his load any longer. With another whore-like moan, he came on his clothed torso, splattering his seed all over his chest and getting some of the white sticky substance on his neck and chin.

Vanitas felt sweat drip down his face, "Fuck Sora… Damn you're tight."

And with a few more forceful thrusts the raven released hot jets inside Sora, holding himself there to catch his breath.

The brunette shivered when he felt Vanitas fill him with his seed, before the raven stopped moving. His cobalt eyes, entranced by dancing ambers.

Vanitas pulled out of Sora, and lowered himself so he was resting beside the blue eyed angel, who sighed contently and snuggled into Vani.

One arm wrapped around the thin boy while the other one reached down, across Sora's cooling body.

Sora watched Vanitas bring up the bag of candy that had long been forgotten, along with the TV. Blue eyes widened for just a bit, from memory, and then they softened as Vanitas pulled out a single watermelon out of the bag and held it for Sora to take.

But Sora shook his head, and hugged Vanitas with a happy smile before saying, "Keep it."

**Ally: Uh yeah… So I have been working on this story since before Christmas. I finally got it finished.**

**No I FINALLY sat my ass down and typed it up XD Good god! I am getting behind in writing…**

**And I am into Vanitas SO much, that I think he can be paired up with every KH character out there. I mean, he is just so badass and an awesome Seme! BUT! He is only bottom with Axel. I can't see Axel bottom with anyone, so this is why Vanitas bottoms ;D**

**Ah, So? VanSo! I am getting into MORE and MORE KH pairings! But my OTP is still Rokuso, Soroku… I don't care how it's supposed to be, I just like the couple. **


End file.
